zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 6. Punk's The Look
Day 0 Me: So, what exactly are we waiting for? Ramone: Bay Punk Con. Ark: Sweet. We sit down by our selves, the girls don't want us near them because we stink. We have agreed to meet at the entrance of The Bay Punk Con which is located at The Romani Ranch. Back during the times of the Hero Of Time, Romani Ranch was a actual ranch. Now it is All Girl Residence. Of course boys go and stalk the girls. They let you stay at the age of 10 to the age of 30. We are planning to stay and see what happens tomorrow. In the past, there was riots, bands coming and playing, and even some girls just when nude, and they were like our age and possibly younger. The day gets darker, we just sit down drinking our lives away. We soon fall asleep. Day 1 We awake to a loud marching. Punks from all around the globe are marching down the streets to Romani Ranch. We tag along. The first day is, These Boots Are Gonna Walk All Over You Event. Ark, Ramone and I meet up with the girls, who have already got themselves some boots. We all enter in. The place is awesome. We meet some pretty cool people. I get some new boots that are 14 hole and lace, meaning they are pretty high. At the end of it, a band called Reagan Youth played. We moshed and moshed. We fell asleep inside the Ranch's indoors. Ark managed to get in bed with a girl which made Alex upset. So in return, she got in bed with another boy, which did the same to Ark, especially because he walked in on it. Day 2 I get up at 2:00 PM. Malon and Ilia are clinging on to me again. The next event is about to start, The Mo and Tunic event. This event was a pretty cool one. I manage to get two tunics. A punk one with painted on band logos and a new one to wear, it looks like my old one except on the back it has the Triforce, but it is a black triforce, symbolizing the anti-power of the triforce, it's pain, it's anger, it's rage. Ark surprisingly gets his hair cut into a nice mohawk. Alex doesn't like how it is black and dyes it red. After he learns how to make it stick up, which he does for the rest of the day. Things crazy when a bunch of anti-punk gorons come and start beating us. Ilia and Malon run to me, but I am off helping others out. I come across that girl again. We have to work together to help others. We don't get a chance to talk the whole time. At the end, she similes, kisses me when Malon and Ilia aren't looking, then jams off to inside the Ranch. I spend the rest of the night looking inside for her. Day 3 The next event, Spikes For Liberty begins at 1 PM. This one was going to be full of punks with Liberty Spike type hairstyles. Which it was. I, with Linkets help, got some more blue inside my hair and learned to put Liberty Spikes all around my head. Malon and Ilia don't really like them though, but Ark and Ramone think they are rad. Linket and Alex don't care really. I also get some spikes on my sheath. I see her again. She is with a really tall punk goron and a ska like zora. Two ska like deku's run to her as well. She is sucking on a lolipop. She wave to me and begins walking to me. But she is pulled away by her friends. I get me some new music waves. At the end another band plays, this one is really famous, The Exploited. They are really hardcore. I mosh to every beat. I manage to sneak away to get a drink. There I see her again and finally get to talk to her. Me: Oh, hey, you're the girl who helped me from before. ???: Oh and your the guy with a crush who keeps following me. Why don't you go get with one of those other girls you hangout with. Me: Did I do something to upset you? ???: No, it's just that it is kind of odd to go out with two girls and then hit on another. Me: To tell the truth I just broke up with that blonde one, she is really getting annoying. Me': I really need to tell Ilia that it is over between us.' ???: Oh well, you have three other ones, now leave me alone! Me: Wait! Can I know your name!?! She yells something out and runs off crying. I could only make out Stephani. I stare asking "what did I do?". I go back and continue to mosh about. It stops and we go back to get some sleep. Day 4 This is the last event, Punx Unite!. This event is a time to some last minute shopping and get to know more people. Here we meet Lena. ???: Hi, I'm Lena! You're Ark, Ramone, and Relyt right? Me: Yeah, nice to meet you. Lena: Hey do guys know where I could get my hands on some boots? I missed the first event. We take her to area. We take the time to get to know her. She eventually decides to join us and head back to Hyrule. Once again, at the end bands play, but there is alot. The previous ones, including some new ones like The Casualties, Dead Kennedys, The Vandals, and The Bad Brains. After, a couple old punks gave lectures, talked about what is like to be a punk back then, how they rebelled and even what they did to ancient and holy objects. This was fun, until the next day, when Ilia left a note. Trivia *The bands listed here are actual bands *There is a actual punk con <>